Confessing
by HeartOfGold143
Summary: Gunther loves CeCe. When they kiss and he tells her, she isn't sure how to react. This story is for you GeCe, Reuce and Tynka fans. This is also my first fanfic. I apologize for the crappy summary.


**CeCe's POV**

Gunther and Tinka had moved houses. Their new house is AMAZING, so amazing they couldn't wait to show off their sparkly butt's. Nah, I'm kidding, Gunther and Tinka are our close friends. Yeah, their new house had a freaking SWIMMING POOL, so they had a pool party to celebrate. Not a big one though, just me, Rocky, Ty, Tinka, Deuce and Gunther.

It was pretty cool though. The new house was huge, like fifty of our apartments glued together. No joke.

I just sat there listening to songs on my iPod, when I heard Rocky call me. Oh, good. She was done making out with Deuce. Hey, don't judge me! They're adorable together but they keep on trying to swallow each other at the mere sight of one another. But at the end of the day, Rocky's my BFF, plus her and Deuce after perfect for each other and helplessly in love.

"Hey, CECE!" Rocky called from inside the pool.

"Yeah, Rocks?" I called.

"Come in the water, it's warm!"

"Oh, fine!"

To be honest, I kind of liked swimming. My mom forced me to take lessons after I almost drowned back in fourth grade, so I could swim.

Rocky was right; the water was beyond warm! I'm just glad that Rocky didn't trick me, and I'd end up jumping in ice cold water and end up looking like Rose from Titanic after being the only surviving passenger for miles. Wow, maybe I listened to Rocky more than I thought?

"Hey, Sparkle Butt!" I shouted, referring to Gunther.

"_Former _Sparkle Butt!" he said to me, his head popping up above the swimming pool.

"Come on in, this water's amazing!"

"Okay, but I make a huge splash!"

He took a run-up, and jumped right next to me. He was right, he did make a huge splash and jumped right next to me, soaking me more than ever.

"You idiot! I'm gonna get a cold!" I said, splashing him.

"Hey, don't blame me, I warned you!"

I tried to get water out of my eyes, and when I could see Gunther clearly, he was gone. I looked around frantically, my hair sending little drops of crystal clear water into the brilliant blue pool that surrounded me.

Then suddenly, I was lifted up. My legs and head were on the same level, and I looked to see Gunther next to me, picking me up bridal style.

"Gunther, you idiot!" I said, giving him a light punch. "You scared me!"

"That was the point," he replied simply. Then he kinda lifted my legs ever so slightly. "You know, you're pretty light."

I looked straight into his eyes to let him know that he really had me frightened and I wasn't kidding, but I noticed something I hadn't before. He had a really nice shade of dirty blonde hair, it wasn't a sandy colour, yet it wasn't bright yellow. It was…perfect. Unique. Different. I liked it. Back to his eyes, they were a nice shade of blue. Like an in between sky blue. A clear, rich blue. It wasn't too light or too dark. Again, unique and different yet somehow perfect. There was also something else, which I didn't seem to notice at first. It seemed a lot like… no, it wasn't… it couldn't be… _love…_

As I was noticing this however, his smile became slightly uncomfortable. Then it slowly turned into a smirk. I could've sworn the distance between us slowly disappeared… was it just me or were we slowly leaning in to kiss? We were less than a centimetre, a _millimetre _away when…

"Gunther! CeCe! You guys alright?" Deuce checked.

"Yeah, we're fine," we replied, while he set me down. I noticed Gunther had a slightly annoyed look on his face. I also decided it was best not to talk about what just happened ten seconds ago; basically pretend it never happened.

After a few more minutes of swimming, we all got changed and decided to play Truth or Dare.

"No stupid dares, m'kay?" I said. Normally, I was do a dare no matter how stupid it'd be, but I was relaxing and I really couldn't be bothered to do anything stupid and sit right back down because then my mood would be off and I wouldn't be able to relax. I don't know if that makes sense, but I don't really care.

"Okay!" Tinka replied. "Gunther, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replied quickly. Gunther would never say no to a dare, and loves doing them, anytime, anyplace.

"Okay…" Tinka eyed me. "I dare you to give CeCe a piggyback ride and show her around the house." It was almost as if she knew something I didn't…

"Oh come on, Tink, you can do better!" Gunther exclaimed.

"I could, but I won't. It's _easy, _just do it!"

"Fine!"

Gunther walked up to me and turned around so his back was facing me.

I stood up on my beach chair and jumped on his back. I was about to fall off, but I clung onto Gunther's neck and he grabbed my wrists before I could fall. I managed to get my grip to put my legs around his back and he held onto the back of my knees. I swung my arms tightly around his neck but not too tightly so he wouldn't choke. Then we set off.

"This is so awkward, everyone's just _staring…_" I left my voice trail off.

"I know, right?" Gunther muttered.

And then we entered his house. Like I said, it was huge. He showed me all the rooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the wet room, the screening room, a room with a swimming pool about half the size of the pool outside, the balcony, the three living rooms, his parents' bedroom, Tinka's bedroom, and at last, his own bedroom. He was slightly out of breath from carrying me.

"Sorry, Gunther," I said, meaning it. "I didn't know I weighed so much."

"No, no. You're fine, it's just going around a house this big with someone on your back kinda makes you tired."

"Sorry." I said again.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's alright," he said, taking a sip of water. Then all of a sudden, he took his shirt off, he was shirtless. He saw me staring and smirked. "Don't get excited. Only doing this 'cause it's getting hot in here."

"Oh, shut up." But then I realised he was right; it was pretty hot. So I took off my boyfriend cardigan.

I saw him staring and smirked like him. "Don't get excited. Only doing this 'cause it's getting hot in here," I mimicked.

"Oh, ha ha. Very witty. Where did you come up with _that _one?" he said to me, an obvious tone of extreme sarcasm in his voice.

"You wanna relax here for a bit? Like watch TV or something?" he asked me.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, sure. Where's the TV?"

He pressed a button on a little remote right next to him, and I saw the walls bend behind and a mega flat screen thin TV appeared through the gap. I was so surprised; this was beyond cool.

"Wow, this is awesome!" I spun around, shocked to see he was less than four inches in front of me.

I looked properly into his eyes once more. I saw the same blue effect it had on me, and I could still that little thing that might be love. Love? LOVE!

Then next thing I knew, he and I were leaning in again but quicker than before so this time it actually happened. Yes, it really did. He actually kissed me. Or I kissed him. Whatever, WE KISSED! He brought his hands down to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands going nearer and nearer to my shoulders so the kiss would deepen while he was doing the same thing to my waist for the exact same reason.

After a desperate needing of something called air, we had to break apart. I looked up at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy whole stole my first kiss.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

I almost did a double-take. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated.

"Oh, um, Gunther… I…" I stammered.

"Look, it's okay if you don't love me back. I'll understand."

"No, it's not that, I mean, I do but… no, wait, I don't, hold on, I do, but I, no I don't, I mean, I do, but I, I – I don't know," I stuttered uncontrollably.

I broke free of his grasp and headed for the door.

"CeCe – wait."

I turned around.

"We need to go together."

"Why? Oh, right. The dare," I said and walked towards him and leaped on his back. We left the house to go back to the pool in silence.

"Hey!" Tinka smirked at us when we got back.

Gunther silently dropped me off on my chair and as soon as he left my eyes followed while Rocky was more interested in what happened between us.

"So, what happened? Tell me all the deets!" she squealed.

I didn't want to reveal our kiss 6 minutes after it happened, even to my BFF, so I lied.

"Oh, nothing much. The house is pretty awesome."

"I _know _that," she rolled her eyes. "But did something happen between you and Gunther?"

"Why would you think something happened between us?" I started tensing up.

"'Cos it's _you and Gunther._"

"Yeah, so?"

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she said, and stuck her face back into her book.

A few hours later, we all decided to watch a movie. Monsters University. Rocky got it in advance as a belated gift for helping out at the hospital where her dad worked.

Rocky and Deuce were on one end of the extremely comfy leather couch, with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

Ty and Tinka were sitting strangely close together, on the other end.

Gunther and I were in the middle. Neither of us tried to keep our distance.

He put his arm around me and I didn't find myself pulling away. In fact, I cuddled up to him. I just couldn't seem to stop myself. After that, I drifted into the darkness.


End file.
